


The Best Laid Plans

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, leaves, wooly scarfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus's plan was absolutely perfect. However, it seemed Scorpius had his own perfect plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

The Best Laid Plans

Frustrated, Albus kicked at the leaves that scattered in front of him as he returned from his Hogsmeade weekend. The brisk autumn wind buffeted them around his head before releasing them to drift gently onto another part of the path.

The leaves were bright and bold and colourful, brilliant scarlet, and deep bronze and gold as bright as a new shiny Galleon, as bright as the sun. But Albus, absorbed in his own misery saw none of this. He also failed to notice the perfect autumn temperature and the brilliant blue sky above him.

If only he could figure out where, and even how he’d gone wrong. The plan had been perfect, and he knew it. He and Grayson had spent the better part of the past month working out the details. His dorm mate may have been a bit of a dweeb, but Albus had trusted him to keep his secret. One word leaked about this and Albus would have wasted no time in telling Lily who it was that kept sending her half eaten boxes of chocolates. Grayson had a wild crush on Lily; he also had a bit of an eating problem. At the moment neither of these passions had completely captured Grayson’s heart. 

In his hurry to be the first to arrive at Madame Puddifoot’s he’d made Grayson run practically the entire distance. Luckily growing up in the Weasley family and with his own brother James, Albus had become a first class long distance runner. Unfortunately Grayson, not being blessed with such, could barely speak by the time they got there, so out of breath was he. The plan was they’d get there first and make sure all the other tables were full. Scorpius would have no choice but to come and sit at his table. 

Scorpius had a sweet tooth and Albus knew Honeydukes would be one of the first places he’d go, but he also knew Scorpius would stop at Madame Puddifoot’s for a cup of hot chocolate, before going to the sweet shop. Albus spent most all of his Hogsmeade money, and a great deal of his Christmas funds, as well as owing more favours than was healthy to his fellow Slytherins to bribe everyone to sit at the tables for the first hour, but it would be worth it. He worried momentarily about how his fellow Slytherins would feel once they’d discovered they’d been bribed for a Ravenclaw, but figured he’d deal with that later.

Just a chance to sit at the same table with Scorpius Malfoy, to sit and dream while Scorpius talked at length about potions, all the while staring into those blue gray eyes, was all Albus needed to make his day complete. Listening while Scorpius laughed his ridiculously loud guffaw, that tickled everyone so much, especially Albus who loved the way Scorpius would blush and try to change to a more sophisticated laugh, which usually only lasted long enough for Scorpius to get tickled at his own attempt at sophistication. 

Sharing their warm beverages, they would discuss the Chudley Cannons. Scorpius would think they might actually have a chance. Albus thought he was barking mad, but Cannon fans never gave up hope. His uncle Ron was still waiting for it to happen and Al’s dad said Uncle Ron had been waiting for as long as he’d known him, and that was like forever.

They’d discuss their Herbology assignment and what a hard arse Professor Longbottom was. Having his mum and dad be the Professor’s best friends had brought Albus nothing except for higher expectations to do well in the class. Albus hated to let his family down, but he had no green thumb. After they’d finished their drinks, Scorpius would be ready to check out what was on offer at Honeydukes; Albus of course would go with him. Then they’d stop by the branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies, just like everyone else, and look at the latest brooms. Even though neither one of them really were really fans of playing the game. 

And as the sun was starting to set, they’d walk back to the castle together holding hands. Albus had even thought he might go so far as to try and kiss Scorpius just before the entrance. Albus had brushed his teeth extra well that morning and used some minty fresh mouthwash his dad used whenever he and Al’s mom retired early to, “listen to the wireless”, or so they said. Hmmph, based on the amount of noise that came from their bedroom it would be pretty impossible to them to have heard anything other than each other. His uncle George had told him his dad was just “getting him some”, Albus wasn’t at all sure he was ready for _that,_ he just hoped his breath still retained enough of that minty freshness, for Scorpius to be willing to let him kiss him, as they said their goodnights.

It was the perfect plan, except for one small detail. Scorpius never showed up. Ever. Albus waited and waited and had to threaten several of the paid table sitters to not pay them, if they left earlier than scheduled. Finally after he’d sat for longer than two hours and drank two disgustingly sweet cups of hot chocolate Albus finally had to give it up. Scorpius must have decided not to come to Honeydukes. He’d also apparently decided not to come to Hogsmeade at all either, as he was nowhere to be found, even though Albus spent just about all of his day going in and out of shops looking for him. He even resorted to asking, nonchalantly of course, if anyone had seen him. No one had, but several had said they thought they might have seen him on the path.

Now that caused Albus some consternation, as he knew Scorpius had been among those waiting to come on the weekend. Albus was always hyperaware of where Scorpius Malfoy was at all times. So where did Scorpius go? What could have happened? Albus’s thought ranged from the sublime, Scorpius had changed his mind at the last minute, to the ridiculous: he’d been captured by werewolves or rogue Death Eaters that still roamed the forest. The fact that it was not a full moon, and that it was the middle of the day, and that Death Eaters were just a fairy tale did not matter. Something had happened to Scorpius

Thoughts that Scorpius might be sharing his afternoon with someone else were simply not on. Albus refused to accept that. Of course once he thought it, he couldn’t get that thought out of his mind. Albus racked his brain (and those of his friends) trying to find out who it was that had stolen his boyfriend out from under him. Even if neither Scorpius nor anyone else was aware Scorpius was Albus’s boyfriend, they should have known. But Scorpius was nowhere to be found, and everyone claimed innocence when confronted by Albus.

Disgusted, disgruntled and discouraged Albus began the long walk back, not waiting for the rest of the group. If Scorpius wasn’t there what was the point of spending the rest of the day in Hogsmeade, it had lost its luster. Adrift in his own disappointment, Albus paid little, if any attention, to his surroundings. 

Out of nowhere, his arm was grabbed and he was swung around. Hands gripped his shoulders and he was brought in close for a hug and then lips were on his. As kisses go, it was probably pretty weak, but to Albus, being his first it felt amazing. He had to admit to feeling a little startled, it wasn’t everyday one was grabbed and then kissed on the walk home from Hogsmeade. He leaned back and looked at the person who had just kissed him. 

Soft blond hair curled over a Ravenclaw scarf, and blue grey eyes crinkling at the corner smiled at him. Albus grinned in pure delight and then started giggling, tickled at the loud braying of Scorpius, who’d started laughing at the look of shock and delight on Albus’s face. 

They laughed. Then they kissed some more, and with each kiss, it got better, and better. Albus decided he could really learn to enjoy this kissing, and all indications were the minty mouthwash was still working. He wasn’t sure he’d want to do anything else for the rest of the night. Night, fuck that, he thought he just might want to keep kissing for the rest of the week, month, year, or even his life. Breaking for food and loo breaks would be all they ever need to stop for. Sleeping Albus decided, was highly overrated. The leaves crumbled and crackled beneath them as they rolled on the ground, but they kept kissing. The day grew darker, but they kept kissing. The air around them chilled, but they kept kissing.

****

Hours later Professor Longbottom was very displeased to have to leave his latest Herbology project to go in search for two third years that had failed to return from Hogsmeade. Albus and Scorpius decided they really didn’t mind all that much, there was always the Astronomy Tower, which was a great deal warmer. 


End file.
